gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Thomas Stubbs’ Dirty Laundry
Thomas Stubbs’ Dirty Laundry (dt. Thomas Stubbs’ schmutzige Wäsche) sind Nebenmissionen aus dem Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Add-on Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Es existieren insgesamt fünf solcher Jobs, in welchen es darum geht, politische oder andere Gegner von Stubbs zu töten oder bei einer kompromittierenden Tat zu ertappen. Diese Missionen sind für die 100-Prozent-Wertung erforderlich. Nach Stubbs’ zweiter Mission Off Route bekommt man einen Telefonanruf von Tom Stubbs: *'Stubbs': Klebitz, Klebitz, bist du da? *'Johnny': Ich bin hier. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Abgeordneter? *'Stubbs': Hör zu, Klebitz. Der Steuerzahler kommt für diesen Anruf auf, also fasse ich mich kurz. Die Hilfe, die ich von einem Mann deiner Fähigkeiten brauche, hat sich verdreifacht. Und das ist eine vorsichtige Schätzung. Wenn du interessiert bist, mir zu helfen, dann ruf mich an, und ich sag dir, was ich brauche. Die Bezahlung wird mehr als angemessen sein. *'Johnny': Wenn man sich erst auf den dunklen Pfad begeben hat, läuft er immer weiter, was Stubbs? Ich ruf an, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, Ihren angestammten Lebensstil sichern zu müssen. Nach diesem Gespräch gibt es unter Stubbs’ Eintrag in eurem Mobiltelefon den zusätzlichen Menüpunkt Job. Die Missionen Die Missionen kommen in einer zufälligen Reihenfolge, immer dann, wenn ihr Lust auf den kleinen Nebenjob habt, ruft ihr einfach Thomas Stubbs an. Jeder erledigte Dienst bringt 1000 $ Belohnung und euch näher zu den Hundert Prozent. Phone Ho miniatur|Der rote Cognoscenti mit der Nutte davor *'Stubbs': Ah, Klebitz, genau mein Mann. Hast du schon mal Racquetball gespielt? *'Johnny': Ist das jetzt Ihr Ding? Sind Ihnen die Tennispartner ausgegangen, als Sie Ihren Onkel umgebracht haben? *'Stubbs': Gott nein. Ich wollte nur etwas plaudern. Was mein Ding wäre, wären Fotos von einem anderen Kongressabgeordneten, der eine Dame der Nacht aufschnappt. Wie wär’s damit? *'Johnny': Wenn ich dabei so Abschaum wie Sie erledige, Stubbsie-Boy, bin ich dabei. *'Stubbs': Das ist doch mal was, Sportsfreund, mit deiner stinknormalen Moral. Das ist sehr süß und sehr peinlich, glaub mir. Verglichen mit den Morden, Drogenverkäufen und Verbrechen gegen die Hygiene, die du sonst begehst. Ein bisschen Heuchelei ist wohl kaum ’ne Sünde. Er ist drüben in der Traeger Street in Port Tudor. Mach ein hübsches Bild. Hat man den ersten Marker erreicht (beim Waffenladen), muss man einen Weg aufs Dach finden und dann in den zweiten Marker treten. Nachdem man dort angekommen ist, ruft Johnny erneut an: *'Johnny': Bin da. Das Problem ist, dass ich Ihren Kollegen nicht von den anderen Aasfressern hier unterscheiden kann. *'Stubbs': Mein Mann fährt einen roten Cognoscenti. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du was für die Klatschpresse kriegst, ja, Sportsfreund? Du bist ein Champ! Zuerst kommt irgendein anderes Auto, der Fahrer holt sich eine Nutte in den Wagen und fährt weg. Der zweite Wagen ist dann der rote Cognoscenti. Mann muss nah heranzoomen, und wenn die Frau an der Seitenscheibe ist und mit dem Politiker verhandelt, Aufnahme drücken, also schießen. Dann schickt man das Foto (halbautomatisch an Tom Stubbs. Falls man vom Dach herunterfällt, ist man zu nah dran und der Kongressabgeordnete flieht. *'Johnny': Stubbs, haben Sie meine Nachricht erhalten? *'Stubbs': Das ist sensationell. Ich werde dich fest einstellen, du musst auch meine Familien-Weihnachtskarten schießen. Auf Wiedersehen. Knowing me, knowing you miniatur|Johnny im Gespräch mit dem Mechaniker *'Stubbs': Klebitz, Klebitz, du erwischt mich mit guter Laune. Ich hab grad was Gutes über ein Gesetz gehört, das ich unterstütze. *'Johnny': Als würde man mit einem Vampir reden, der eine Jungfrau entdeckt hat. Gerade dabei, hart arbeitenden Amerikanern das Geld auszusaugen? *'Stubbs': Jetzt bau mal Stress ab. Hol dir ’ne Massage, hol dir einen runter, knall jemanden ab, mir egal. In der Zwischenzeit könntest du mir Informationen über den stellvertretenden Bürgermeister beschaffen. Sein Wagen ist drüben in Westdyke. Du musst ihn rüber zu einer Werkstatt in Muskteer bringen, um eine Überwachungsausrüstung einbauen zu lassen. Du bist mit Autos auch gut, oder? *'Johnny': Ich komm mit ’nem Käfig klar, Mann. *'Stubbs': Und jetzt mach schnell, bevor Mr. Dawkins seinen Verlust bemerkt. Denk daran, dass du nicht gesehen werden darfst und vielleicht ein paar Abkürzungen nehmen musst. Ruf an, wenn alles erledigt ist. Ihr müsst ganz in den Norden Alderneys und den orangefarbenen Infernus entführen. Die Garage, zu der der Infernus gebracht werden muss, ist natürlich im Süden Alderneys. Am besten vergesst ihr das Navigationssystem und navigiert selbst, über den Plumber’s Skyway ist man am schnellsten da. Während des Einbaus gibt es einen Dialog mit dem Mechaniker: *'Mechaniker': Okay, Mann, du bist voll ausgerüstet. Du kriegst alles mit, was in diesem Auto vor sich geht. Du kannst die Frauen hören, das Koks schmecken und die verdammten Fürze riechen, Mann. *'Johnny': Genau, was ich schon immer erleben wollte: den Geruch von Rathausabschaum. *'Mechaniker': Nur pass auf, dass du keine Kratzer reinmachst auf der Rückfahrt, sonst weiß er bescheid, Mann. Jetzt geht es los, du hast eindreiviertel In-Game-Stunden Zeit (das sind dreieinhalb echte Minuten), den Wagen unbeschädigt zurückzubringen. Pay’n’Spray ist nicht, der alleine dauert ja schon drei Stunden. Also wieder zurück auf den Plumber’s Skyway und Vollgas. Das Navi ignorieren und den Weg mit den wenigsten Kurven und Schikanen wählen. Fährt man nachts und hat Glück, ist man eine halbe In-Game-Stunde vor Ende der Frist wieder zurück. Nach Ablauf jeder Minute kommt die Meldung, dass man den Wagen bis zur Frist zurückgebracht haben muss, was wenig hilfreich ist, da man ja eh keine Uhr hat. Wenn alles geklappt hat: *'Stubbs': Hey, da, Sportsfreund. *'Johnny': Also, Herr Abgeordneter, Ihr kleines Mikro ist eingebaut. Ich hoffe, Sie kriegen den sexuellen Kick, den Sie brauchen. *'Stubbs': Ach Johnny, ich werd den ganzen Spaß doch nicht für mich behalten. Ich geb dir die Nummer, damit du dich auch einwählen kannst. Vielleicht stell ich sie auch ins Netz, sobald ich habe, was ich will, capiche? Ciao, Kumpel. Wenn ihr später die Telefonnummer anruft, die Stubbs euch schickt, könnt ihr zufällig ausgewählte Situationen in dem Auto mithören, etwa wenn Bernie Crane ein Lied trällert und noch später, nachdem Niko Bellic das Auto geschenkt bekommen hat, könnt ihr ihn die Polizei verfluchen hören – immer mit Fahrgeräuschen unterlegt. Communication Breakdown miniatur|Der Informant in seinem Muscle-Car *'Stubbs': Na, wenn das nicht der Vollstrecker höchstpersönlich ist. Zeigst du’s immer noch den fetten Bonzen? *'Johnny': Haben Sie grad dem Affen Zucker gegeben, Stubbsy? *'Stubbs': Ich wusste ja, dass du in den Siebzigern hängengeblieben bist, aber das ist lächerlich. Dann mal im Ernst: Ich hab ein Problem mit einem kleinen Wicht, der mit sensiblen Informationen zur Presse will. Und ich bin nur wegen positiver Diskriminierung in dieser Situation verdammt. Kannst du ihm seinen Fehler zeigen? *'Johnny': Sie bekämpfen also positive Diskriminierung mit guter alter negativer Diskriminierung? Ist nur fair. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir passt, aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich ’ne Wahl habe. *'Stubbs': Ganz genau! Das ist ein Teil meiner neuen Kampagne. Ich gebe den Leuten keine Wahl. Ich ahme einfach den anderen Kandidaten nach, und es scheint zu funktionieren. Ihr habt eine bestimmte Zeit, bis ihr bei dem Informanten sein müsst, also trödelt nicht. Am Ort des Geschehens braucht ihr ein Motorrad oder einen Käfig, denn der Informant will sich nicht einfach so überreden lassen, zu schweigen. Wenn ihr euch dem Auto nähert, sagt er: *'Informant': Hey, verdammt, ich kenn dich. *'Johnny': Du bist der Typ, der gerade erkannt hat, was für ein scheißgroßer Fehler es wäre, mit ’ner Dreckschleuder über Tom Stubbs zu reden. *'Informant': Solche Drohungen können einem eine nette Zeit im Gefängnis bescheren, Sir. Das war ein großer Fehler. Verabschiede dich schon mal von deiner Freiheit. Jetzt flüchtet er in einem Muscle-Car. Hängt euch an seine Fersen und erledigt ihn kurz und schmerzlos. Danach: *'Stubbs': Was steht morgen auf der Titelseite, Klebitz? *'Johnny': Die gute Nachricht ist, dass es nicht Ihre hässliche Visage sein wird. Die schlechte Nachricht für alle ist, dass es eine Geschichte über ihren toten Freund sein könnte. Er wollte mit den Hütern von Liberty City über Sie und mich reden. *'Stubbs': Oh, du hast die richtige Einstellung zur Schadensbegrenzung, Johnny. Wenn diese Rebellengeschichte nicht funktioniert, solltest du vielleicht Lobbyist werden. Ruf mich später mal an, okay? First Impressions miniatur|Der alte Freund und die Praktikantin *'Stubbs': Johnny, hi, ich bin grad in einer Sitzung mit dem Bürgermeister. *'Johnny': Oh, können Sie ihm ausrichten, er soll sich verpissen, wenn Sie schon mal da sind? *'Stubbs': Haha. Das mache ich auf jeden Fall, Sportsfreund. Der alte Mistkerl muss dazu nur mal die Schnauze halten. Pass auf, du musst dich um einen alten Freund von mir kümmern. Er trifft sich mit einer Praktikantin im Superstar Café in Lancester. *'Johnny': Erst die Familie, dann die Freunde. Es ist nicht ratsam, Ihnen nahezustehen, Stubbs. *'Stubbs': Persönliche Beziehungen sind eine Sache, aber gegen ein gutes Geschäft ist nichts zu sagen ... (dann, vom Telefon abgewandt) ... Ja, Herr Bürgermeister, ein großer Anhänger des Wandels. War ich schon immer! Am besten geht ihr nicht ''mit gezückter Waffe ins Café, das macht nur die Leibwächter verrückt. Dort angekommen sitzt der alte Freund, der sich als Abgeordneter herausstellt, mit der Praktikantin an einem Tisch. *'Abgeordneter': ... das ist das Problem mit eurer Generation. Ihr erwartet, dass euch alles sofort in den Schoß fällt. Ihr seid keine harte Arbeit gewohnt. *'Praktikantin': Aber ich schufte sechs Monate lang zwölf Stunden am Tag bei einem unbezahlten Praktikum. *'Abgeordneter': Ihr Kids werdet für Mittelmäßigkeit belohnt. Ihr bekommt ’nen Preis, weil ihr euch eure Schuhe zubinden könnt. Ihr müsst entwöhnt werden. *'Praktikantin': Aber ich schreibe Ihre Reden, Herr Abgeordneter. Ich mache doch was richtig. *'Abgeordneter': Wenn du wirklich weiterkommen willst, kleine Lady, dann hab ich da ’ne tolle Übung für dich. *'Praktikantin': Echt? *'Abgeordneter': Buch uns zwei Zimmer im Majestic. Dann zeige ich dir, was wirklich harte Arbeit ist. Und nimm nicht meine Kreditkarte dafür. *'Praktikantin': Äh, da muss ich drüber nachdenken. *'Abgeordneter': Typisch. Jetzt (oder früher) erschießt ihn und dann macht, dass ihr da rauskommt! Die Leibwächter sind stocksauer, weil sie gepennt haben und feuern aus allen Rohren auf euch. Mit einer Weste aber kein Problem. Oder aber ihr holt euch ein Sniper-Gewehr und einen SUV, parkt diesen auf der Strasse, klettert auf ihn drauf und erschießt den Abgeordneten durch das Fenster, so braucht ihr nicht die ganzen Bodyguards ausschalten, nach getaner Arbeit braust ihr einfach davon. *'Stubbs': Klebitz, wie geht’s uns denn? *'Johnny': Mir geht’s gut. Aber Sie sind um einen guten Freund ärmer dank dem Horror der Bandengewalt. Ich würd ein Kampagnenthema draus machen, wenn ich Sie wäre. *'Stubbs': Danke für den Tipp, aber ich denke, ich bleibe beim Terrorismus, der Wirtschaft und der Umwelt. Ist viel angemessener und wählerfreundlich. When the blue Chips are down miniatur|Die entfesselte Frau. Nun einsteigen und schnell weg! *'Stubbs': Um Himmels willen, verkaufen, verkaufen! *'Johnny': Sind Sie jetzt völlig durchgeknallt, Stubbs? Wovon reden Sie da? *'Stubbs': Johnny, tut mir leid, ich dachte du wärst mein Broker. Die Märkte, oh Mann, ich werde hier vergewaltigt. Seit der Grundschule hab ich mich nicht mehr so gefühlt. Jedenfalls ... eine Freundin von mir, die vielleicht mit dem Zusammenbruch des BAWSAQ zu tun hatte, ist vom FIB verhaftet worden. Du musst sie aus einer Gasse von der Vitullo Avenue in Berchem befreien. Sie muss ihren 500-Millionen-Bonus in Frieden genießen. *'Johnny': Tja, wer behauptet, Kampagnenspenden bringen nichts? Ich bin dran, Stubbs. Fahrt zu der markierten Stelle und schießt den bewachenden Polizisten einfach über den Haufen, denn jeder Eingang der Gasse ist bewacht und ihr braucht eure Gesundheit noch. In der Gasse dann, bei der CEO, müsst ihr an sie herantreten und E (oder den entsprechenden Knopf am Controller) drücken, um ihre Fesseln zu entfernen. Steigt dann in den bereitstehenden Sentinel und fahrt wie der Teufel. Auf der Flucht kommt dann der Dialog: *'Johnny': Anschnallen, Lady. Sie scheinen bei den Regierungsbehörden der Stadt ziemlich gefragt zu sein. *'CEO': Niemand nennt mich Lady, der nicht mindestens eine Null von seinem Jahresgehalt abdrückt. *'Johnny': Ha. Ich hatte kein Jahreseinkommen mehr, seit ich ein Jahr lang im Knast Nummernschilder gestanzt hab. *... *'CEO': Nicht, wenn Sie Ihren Job machen. *'Johnny': Wie können Sie eigentlich nachts ruhig schlafen? *'CEO': Verschreibungspflichtige Medikamente, Wodka-Tonic, junge Analysten, die glauben, sie könnten sich eine Beteiligung einschlafen. Und Sie? *'Johnny': Zu viel Information, Schwester. Die Frage war moralischer Natur, nicht praktischer. *'Johnny': Wenn der Schutzpatron der Cop-Killer und Meth-Raucher sagt, Buße zu tun, dann weißt du, dass du ein böses Mädchen warst. Das FIB und die Polizei werden alles daran setzen, euch am Fliehen zu hindern. Einmal angekommen müsst ihr die Frau noch maximal zehn Sekunden beschützen, bis der Hubschrauber abhebt. Ist das passiert, ist auch der Fahndungslevel weg und die Mission ist geschafft. *'Stubbs': Klebitz, wie geht’s dir, alter Junge? *'Johnny': Abgesehen davon, dass ich zuschauen musste, wie ’ne Frau mit Millionen von Dollars in den Sonnenuntergang segelt, die Mama und Papa Investor gehören, geht’s mir ganz gut. *'Stubbs': Oh, gut gemacht, gut gemacht. Das Gewissen beiseite, ich werd sie von dir grüßen, wenn ich das nächste Mal in der Karibik Urlaub mache. Danke. Ein paar In-Game-Stunden später ruft Stubbs noch einmal an: *'Johnny': Stubbsy! *'Stubbs': Klebitz, hör zu, ich wollt mich nur kurz melden und dir für deine Hilfe neulich danken. Ist vermutlich besser für uns beide, wenn wir jetzt erst mal Abstand halten. Ich will nicht, dass einer vom FIB mit ’nem Stock im Arsch eins und eins zusammenzählt. *'Johnny': Sicher, sicher. Besorgen Sie mir jetzt eine Mitgliedschaft in Ihrem kleinen Saunaclub, um mir zu danken? *'Stubbs''': Klar, ich weiß zwar nicht, was das Komitee von deiner Körperkunst, der Körperhygiene und der Leck-mich-Einstellung hält, aber ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Viel Glück, Sportsfreund. Siehe auch * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Angus’ Bike Thefts * Motorradrennen (TLaD) * Gangkriege * Möwen Kategorie:Nebenjobs Kategorie:Thomas-Stubbs-Missionen